Support and demand for video systems that support three-dimensional (3-D) video has increased rapidly in recent years. Both literally and physically, 3-D video provides a whole new way to watch video, in home and in theaters. However, 3-D video systems are still in their infancy in many ways and there is much room for improvement in terms of both cost and performance.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.